


И что будет с нами? (с)

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серия 1.15 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Нельзя просто так без последствий взять и изменить реальность. Причём, правило это действует всегда. И люди, которых насильно изменили, рано или поздно станут теми, кем должны быть. Рано. Или поздно. Там уж как пойдёт.





	И что будет с нами? (с)

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.   
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серию.
> 
> А ещё обратите внимание на пейринг. Я долго не решалась написать то, что увидела буквально сразу после первого просмотра, откладывая заметки на потом. Потом наступило. Обычно я рейтинг не пишу просто потому что мне не нравится, как это у меня получается, но тут меня даже почти всё устраивает.

***  
Силовое поле вокруг божественного молота издавало слабый гул, который разносился по лаборатории, прерывая обычную для этих помещений ночную тишину. На экране передо мной были выведены результаты расчетов, но они уже практически час оставались без внимания. Хотя я бился над этим алгоритмом не первый год, только сейчас добившись успеха, все мои мысли занимала совершенно иная проблема.  
  
То, что мы задумали, было самоубийством. Полным и безоговорочным.  
  
Пророчество, чтоб его!  
  
Да кто вообще верит во всю эту чушь со Спасителем?!  
  
Оказывается, многие. И несмотря на то, что я своими глазами видел этого Тора – самого настоящего Бога грома из Асгарда, - и более того смог заключить его оружие в силовое поле, мне всё равно слабо верится, что он – и есть тот самый Спаситель, предсказанный многие годы назад.  
  
Но другие верят.   
  
Наташа верит.  
  
Даже сам Дум верит.  
  
Рехнуться можно!  
  
Выругавшись, выдвинул ящик стола. Звякнуло стекло. Чудом добытое виски, ядрёное и явно подпольного изготовления, призывно переливалось в холодном свете настольной лампы.   
  
\- А Виктор свято уверен, что ты в завязке уже несколько лет, - голос за спиной заставил вздрогнуть. И только чудом драгоценный алкоголь не пошёл носом, а бутылка не отправилась на пол. – Извини, не хотела пугать.  
  
Откашлявшись, я обернулся и бросил на Наташу вопросительный взгляд.  
  
\- Не боишься, что Виктор узнает? Он не любит, когда его просьбы игнорируют.  
  
\- И как же он узнает? – убедившись, что дверь за Наташей закрыта, я налил себе ещё порцию, впрочем, убрав бутылку обратно в ящик.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Наташа бросила взгляд на камеру в углу.  
  
\- Никогда не любил реалити-шоу. К счастью, в этом наши с Брюсом вкусы совпадают.  
  
С минуту Наташа сверлила меня взглядом, а потом как-то разом расслабилась и сняла золотую маску. Лицо под ней было бледным и усталым, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, на правой скуле уже выцветал синяк и практически зажил глубокий порез.  
  
По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, она двинулась ко мне, села на стол прямо на распечатки и без стеснения достала бутылку и ещё один стакан.  
  
Мы пили молча, наливали себе по очереди, даже не смотрели друг на друга.   
  
\- Ты веришь, что план сработает?  
  
\- По-моему, это бред, - виски закончился, желание напиться – нет. – Но Виктор его боится. По-настоящему. А значит, это всё может оказаться правдой. И этот Бог действительно может оказаться Спасителем с большой буквы из старой сказки.  
  
\- И никакой слепой веры, да, Старк? Всегда сплошной расчёт? – что-то в её голосе заставило меня обернуться и посмотреть на неё. Наташа уже полулежала на столе, смяв бумаги и чертежи, её глаза пьяно блестели. И раз на неё подействовала пара порций виски, то значит она с очередного тайного задания Дума и не ела чёрт знает сколько. А у меня здесь только алкоголь.  
  
\- Зачем ты здесь, Наташа?  
  
\- А если Тор действительно Спаситель? А если у него не выйдет? В пророчестве сказано, что Спаситель придёт, но ни слова нет о том, что он победит. Что если мы обречены? Что если завтра мы все проиграем?  
  
\- Ты никак с Каслом переобщалась. Если мне не изменяет память, это он там самый прожженный оптимист.  
  
\- Какой же ты лицемер, Старк! – она неуклюже слезла со стола и нависла надо мной, для равновесия вцепившись в подлокотники моего кресла. Пряди ярко-рыжих волос, выбившиеся из хвоста, скользнули по лбу и упали ей на глаза. – Ты же сам не веришь!  
  
\- Но я при этом не бегаю в панике и не ору, что мы все умрём.   
  
На миг мне показалось, что она вцепится мне в горло и придушит, но она вместо этого длинно выдохнула и со стоном уткнулась лбом мне в грудь, опускаясь на пол и смыкая руки за моей шеей в странном объятии.  
  
\- Мне страшно, Тони. Мне так страшно.   
  
Её слова вывели меня из ступора. Не делая резких движений, я осторожно сполз со стула на пол, позволяя ей прижаться плотнее и чувствуя, как её колотит, будто в лихорадке.   
  
Никогда не умел утешать женщин.   
  
К счастью, хотя бы слёз не было. Хотя я когда-то читал, что слёзы – это очень даже хорошо, и лучше бы в стрессовых ситуациях выплакаться, чтобы стало легче.   
  
Да к чёрту! Если Наташа расплачется у меня на руках, мне самому будет так страшно, что я забьюсь под стол и буду там тихонько подвывать, обнимаясь с бутылкой спирта.  
  
Рассудив, что истерика не может длиться вечно, и что усталость и алкоголь рано или поздно должны свалить даже такой крепкий организм, как у Романоф, я терпеливо ждал, растирая ладонями её спину и считывая удары её сердца, которое, казалось, билось в моей собственной груди.   
Я оказался прав. Истерика сошла на нет через пару минут – сердцебиение успокоилось, Наташа обмякла, хватка на моей шее ослабла.   
  
Выдохнув с облегчением, я поднялся с пола с ней на руках и отнёс на раскладушку, на которой частенько спал сам, когда оставался в лаборатории. Конечно, спать в экипировке не очень удобно, но я побоялся её разбудить, так что оставил как есть, только укрыл пледом. Он, конечно, замасленный и даже в паре мест прожжён, но это всё лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Пусть спит.  
  
Завтра будет долгий день.  
  
А я пока вернусь к результатам расчётов и всё-таки попробую реализовать репульсорную технологию. Что-то мне подсказывает, что подстраховка этому Богу пригодится.  
  
Но стоило отвернуться, чтобы встать, я почувствовал на запястье буквально стальную хватку, а в следующий момент я уже лежал на спине, а Наташа нависала сверху, лихорадочно блестя глазами.  
  
\- К чёрту всё! Я заебалась ждать спасителя! Каждый грёбаный день своей грёбаной жизни я уговаривала себя не опускать руки, ведь завтра всё должно измениться, всё должно стать лучше. Но лучше не становилось. И даже теперь, когда Тор здесь, я не уверена, что станет. К чёрту! Я хочу хоть раз почувствовать себя живой! – она склонилась ко мне и я, ошарашенный её словами, не сразу понял, что она собирается сделать. А потому пропустил момент, когда она отпустила мои руки и укусила меня за губу, одновременно с этим начав расстёгивать на мне одежду.  
  
\- Наташа! – бесполезно. – Наташа!  
  
Если бы мне кто раньше сказал, что я в трезвом уме буду отказываться от секса с этой божественной женщиной, я бы рассмеялся в лицо этому идиоту. Но вот он этот момент, и чёрт возьми, как же мне хочется послать мир подальше. Вместо этого я перехватываю её руки, переворачиваюсь, прижимая её к протестующее скрипящей раскладушке, и, надеясь что она не вспомнит о своих навыках и приёмах, пытаюсь уговорить её не делать глупостей.  
  
Глупостей, блядь!  
  
\- Наташа. Послушай. Тебе нужно поспать. Всё решиться завтра. И я тебе даю слово, если мы выживем, я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь. Абсолютно всё. Но сейчас тебе нужно поспать. Нам всем нужно поспать.  
  
Я же вроде как поступаю правильно. Нельзя пользоваться женщиной в момент её слабости. Тогда почему же я чувствую себя бесчувственной мразью?!  
Она смотрела на меня, не мигая, наверное, минуту, а потом просто вырубилась как по щелчку.  
  
Выдохнув и разом освободившись от её хватки, я облегчённо сел на пол, вытянув ноги и закрыв глаза.  
  
Как бы глупо это сейчас не прозвучало, но я слишком стар для этого дерьма.   
  
***  
Команда продолжила самозабвенно переругиваться. Кажется, мне снова придется вызывать ремонтников, чтобы восстанавливать этаж. Но впервые меня это радует. Вышедший на новый виток спор между Сэмом и Стивом позволил мне незаметно улизнуть из общей комнаты.   
  
Умом я понимал, что всё хорошо, всё на своих местах. Я – на своём месте. Но при этом чувствовал себя так, будто бы это всё не моё.   
  
Знать и понимать – одно.   
  
Ощущать – совершенно другое.  
  
Видимо, с момента перехода Тора прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы сознание окончательно перестроилось. Сейчас же в моей голове воспоминания наслаивались друг на друга, накладывались и переплетались, и я не мог понять, где правда, а где прошлое, которого не было.   
  
Мне было не понятно, чувствуют ли остальные себя также. Мне хотелось узнать, и в то же время мне не хотелось их волновать по таким пустякам. Если у них этого чувства, будто ты ускользаешь куда-то от себя самого, нет, то и незачем им вообще об этом знать. Это пройдёт. Ещё пара часов максимум и временные волны утихнут. Не исключено, что воспоминания из мира Дума вообще исчезнут из памяти. И мы все снова станем прежними и даже не вспомним, что такое вообще происходило.  
  
А пока этого не произойдёт, я просто где-нибудь отсижусь.  
  
Дав команду ДЖАРВИСу не выдавать моего местоположения никому ни под каким предлогом, я спустился на десяток этажей вниз и заперся в своём кабинете СИ, в котором не был, кажется, уже пару месяцев. Как же хорошо, что Пеппер он никогда не нравился и она не забрала его себе после передачи ей должности. Так у меня хоть есть место, где меня гарантированно никто не будет искать. И в этом месте есть удобный диван, окно во всю стену с видом на город и запас алкоголя.   
  
Вечерний Нью-Йорк был чудесен. Всё-таки, несмотря на всё то дерьмо, что происходило со мной в этом городе, я не устаю им восхищаться.   
  
Со дна бокала доносился восхитительный аромат Хеннеси Эллипс, бутылку которого я к своему огромному удивлению нашёл в баре в самом дальнем углу. Видимо, когда-то запрятал подальше, чтобы не грохнуть вычурную хрустальную бутыль об пол самому и не переводить драгоценный продукт на деловых партнёров.  
  
Стоя у панорамного окна, я наслаждался божественным вкусом, одновременно вспоминая ужасное время, когда приходилось пить откровенную бурду, с трудом добытую на чёрном рынке, - Виктор не приветствовал алкоголь в принципе и в моих руках в частности, так что приходилось терпеть и вертеться.   
  
Передёрнув плечами, я сделал ещё один небольшой глоток – скорее даже просто смочил губы. В это же время совершенно бесшумно открылась, а потом и закрылась дверь в кабинет. Ни вздрагивать, ни оборачиваться я не стал. Мне и так было прекрасно известно, кто сейчас с удобством устроился на диване – сам же и отдал распоряжение ДЖАРВИСу не пропускать никого, кроме неё.  
  
\- Навёрстываешь упущенное?  
  
\- Присоединяйся.  
  
\- В этот раз я, пожалуй, откажусь.  
  
\- Зря. Не часто можно узнать, каковы на вкус восемь тысяч*.  
  
Я снова сделал глоток. За спиной послышался шорох, об пол стукнули каблуки сброшенных туфель, скрипнула кожа дивана. Еще глоток. 43 градуса теплом прокатились по пищеводу. На плечи мне легли тонкие ладони, а потом я почувствовал прикосновение между лопаток и тёплое дыхание.  
  
\- Скажи, что ты не прячешься ото всех в своём кабинете, а работаешь. Скажи, что ты здесь не потому что не можешь смотреть в глаза остальным, зная, что все они даже в изменённой реальности были на правильной стороне, в то время как тебе пришлось изображать верную гончую мегаломаньяка, - голос её был глухим и ровным, но хватка на моих плечах всё усиливалась, будто бы она боялась не устоять, а я был последней опорой.  
  
Я снова сделал небольшой глоток, а потом молча протянул бокал Наташе. На мгновение она отстранилась, раздался глухой стук, с которым уже пустой бокал упал на пол, но чудом не разбился, ладони вернулись обратно, а сама она прижалась ко мне всем телом, на этот раз обдавая дыханием мою шею.   
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – задал вопрос, хотя прекрасно знал, что она делает и почему.  
  
\- То, что хотела сделать очень давно.  
  
\- Это была не ты.  
  
\- Нет, пока что это была я. И ещё пару часов буду я.  
  
\- Наташа.  
  
\- Ты так же, как и я, прекрасно понимаешь, что это всё ещё мы. Именно поэтому ты прячешься здесь и пьёшь в одиночестве, Тони.   
  
С трудом подавив дрожь, я сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь уговорить себя оставаться на месте и ничего не делать – просто подождать пару часов, когда наваждение, вызванное колебанием временных волн, пропадёт. Тогда мы вместе с Нат сядем, выпьем ещё по порции коньяка и посмеёмся над ситуацией.   
  
\- Ты помнишь, что тогда сказал мне? – она привстала на мыски, продолжая вжиматься в меня, и шептала в самое ухо, одну руку оставив на плече, а вторую запустив в мои волосы на затылке. – После того, как с трудом перестал меня целовать, и вжимая меня в свою старую раскладушку. Я была тогда слишком усталой, чтобы настоять на своём. Держу пари, что мне тогда нужно было просто схватить тебя за член, чтобы ты трахал меня всю ночь, пока бы мы оба не вырубились, укрывшись тем прокуренным колючим пледом. Держу пари, в этой реальности в твоей лаборатории точно такой же на точно такой же раскладушке. О, я бы не отказалась сейчас оказаться там. Тебе бы даже напрягаться не пришлось – я бы всё сделала сама. Ты бы просто оглаживал мои бёдра и грудь своими руками с длинными пальцами, как оглаживаешь детали своих обожаемых костюмов. Господи, ты не представляешь, как мне в такие моменты хочется оказаться на месте этого хренова металла. Чтобы твои руки на моей коже, и твоё внимание полностью принадлежало мне.   
  
По телу прошла дрожь, я втянул в один миг ставший горячим воздух, молясь, чтобы она замолчала. И она действительно замолчала, её ладони скользнули по моей спине и сжались на заднице одновременно с хриплым шёпотом, от которого у меня напрочь сорвало все тормоза.  
  
В следующий момент я уже с упоением впился в её рот, глядя в глаза с расширившимися зрачками и снимая с неё одежду. Моя рубашка, её блузка и юбка улетели куда-то в сторону, в след за ними отправился кружевной лифчик. Оставшись в одном белье и чулках Наташа вжалась в меня сильнее, одной рукой вцепившись в мою шею, а другой сражаясь с пряжкой ремня.  
  
Забрав мягкие волосы в горсть, я потянул их назад и стал оставлять поцелуи на шее, ладонью скользя по её спине вниз, ощущая пальцами, как гладкую кожу покрывают рубцы старых шрамов. Она низко и хрипло стонала, прикусывая мне мочку уха и оглаживая член через брюки.  
  
\- Блядь, Тони, я не могу, помоги уже, а! – она царапнула молнию, откидываясь в моих руках, отчего я сделал шаг вперёд и вжал её в стекло, забываясь и засасывая кожу над ключицей.   
  
Руки мои скользнули ниже, наткнулись на край кружевного белья, замерли на несколько секунд и переместились на её живот. Одной рукой я с трудом расстегнул свой ремень и пуговицу, другой скользнул между её бёдер, ощущая, что бельё уже насквозь влажное. Она застонала, утянула меня в поцелуй, кусаясь до крови и дрожа всем телом, подаваясь за моей ладонью.   
  
Возбуждение накатывало волнами, от чего перед глазами все периодически плыло. Хотелось всего и сразу. Опуститься на колени перед этой женщиной и вылизать ее, чтобы она могла только беспомощно стонать, запрокинув голову и вжимаясь в холодное стекло. Позволить ей скользнуть вниз самой, сгрести яркие рыжие волосы в горсть и заставить заглотить член, чтобы стенки горла сжимались на головке. Вжать ее в стекло, подхватив под ягодицы, вломиться без малейшей подготовки и трахать, пока собственные колени не подогнуться от удовольствия и усталости, и чувствуя, как она расцарапывает мне плечи и стискивает коленями мои бока.  
  
Вместо этого я провел пальцами по гладкой даже без намека на волосы коже под бельем и погрузил пальцы всего на фалангу, чувствуя, как член дернулся от этого. Наташа замерла на вдохе, а потом двинулась, сама насаживаясь на мои пальцы с грудным стоном. После она лишь шумно дышала когда я двигал рукой внутри нее, покрывая поцелуями ее шею, вылизывая идеальную грудь, шепча приходящие на ум комплементы ей на ухо и стараясь не обращать внимания на собственный каменный член, все еще упирающийся в молнию на брюках.  
  
\- Тони! - в какой-то момент она схватила меня за подбородок, притянула к себе и глубоко поцеловала, крупно содрогаясь всем телом и оставляя царапины на лопатке.  
  
Я глотал ее стоны, чувствуя, как на моих пальцах сокращаются мышцы, не прекращая движения и не думая о том, как буду объяснять наличие характерных царапин на спине и синяков на шее. Сейчас было неважно то, что будет потом. Важна была только Наташа и ее удовольствие.  
  
Она замерла в моих руках, а потом открыла неведомо когда закрытые глаза, вновь сама надвинулась и, обхватив меня за плечи, хрипло прошептала в губы:  
  
\- Твои пальцы конечно волшебные и я давно о них мечтала, но еще больше я хочу твой член, ты его достанешь уже или так и спустишь в штаны, как старшеклассник?  
  
Рыкнув, прикусил ее губу, вдвинул пальцы до самых костяшек, отчего она блаженно вскрикнула и закатила глаза, а потом развернул ее спиной к себе и надавил на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться. Стянул белье, оставив на ягодице след поцелуя, мазнул языком по расселине, вырвав еще один стон, и с наслаждением огладил длинные ножки, затянутые в тонкий капрон.  
  
Она уперлась ладонями в стекло, прижалась к нему щекой, следя за мной краем глаза. Рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам и спине.  
  
Напоказ облизав след от белья, я наконец-то расстегнул молнию на брюках, провел влажной от ее смазки рукой по члену и поднялся, вжимаясь в нее. Наташа царапнула ногтями стекло и прогнулась ещё, откровенно предлагая себя.   
  
Огладил её бёдра, заставил шире расставить ноги и подняться на мыски, жалея, что она сняла каблуки. Прижался к её спине, уткнулся носом в затылок, пахнущий фруктовым шампунем и немного оружейной смазкой, и резко натянул на себя, вырывая довольный стон. Она задрожала и опустилась на полную стопу, подаваясь ко мне, но я снова приподнял её и вжал в стекло, проводя ладонями по её рукам, переплёл пальцы и толкнулся снова. И ещё. В какой-то момент она задрожала, запрокидывая голову и сама беспорядочно подаваясь мне на встречу, ломая ленивый ритм. Я её придержал, замер на минуту, давая прийти в себя, ласково оглаживая грудь. Шагнул назад, выходя, она потянулась за мной. Вновь надавил ей на поясницу, осторожно собрал волосы со спины и слегка потянул, отчего она выгнулась, застонав. Склонился, прикусывая кожу между шеей и плечом и одновременно входя в неё. Ещё один стон.   
  
На этот раз ритм был быстрый. Она подавалась мне навстречу, скребла ногтями по стеклу и хрипло стонала. Было упоительно жарко и тесно. Я всем телом чувствовал её крупную дрожь и быстрое биение сердца, и от этого возбуждение только усиливалось.  
  
Чувствуя свой подступающий оргазм, я хотел замедлиться, чтобы продлить удовольствие, но Наташа судорожно сжимала меня внутри, глубоко целовала, вывернув шею под неудобным углом, и всхлипывала на каждый толчок, еле-слышно шепча моё имя на остатках дахания. Наверное, будь мы в постели, мне бы хватило выдержки помучить её и себя, но сейчас я схватил её за талию, фиксируя на одном месте, укусил в шею и перестал сдерживаться. Я слышал, как Наташа жалобно всхлипнула, а потом её руки соскользнули со стекла, и она откинулась на меня, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Жаркая волна прокатилась по всему телу, а следом за ней на меня рухнула небывалая лёгкость. Наташа крупно вздрагивала в моих руках, беспомощно вжимаясь в меня и всё ещё постанывая на вдохах.   
  
Обняв её, поцеловал в покрытый испариной висок и просто дышал, наслаждаясь покоем и тишиной. В голове была долгожданная блаженная пустота пустота.  
  
-  _Сэр_ , - голос ДЖАРВИСа был приглушён до минимума, но мы с Наташей всё равно вздрогнули, словно выпадая из транса. –  _Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но мистер Роджерс уже несколько раз спрашивал меня о Вашем местоположении и самочувствии._  
  
\- И что ты сделал?  
  
-  _Выполнил Ваше поручение – ровным счётом ничего. На данный момент остальные уверены, что Вы в очередной раз вывели меня в фоновый режим, ограничив мои полномочия._  
  
\- Отлично. Чем они заняты?  
  
-  _Основной состав Мстителей в общей гостиной – смотрят фильмы Чаплина и пьют. Мистер Роджерс на данный момент в лабораториях – судя по всему, ищет Вас. Он даже связывался мисс Потс. У Вас будут какие-то корректировки для меня?_  
  
\- Нет, Джей. Режим молчания, пока я не выйду отсюда. И предупреди меня, когда Стив доберётся до кабинета.  
  
-  _Хорошо, Сэр._  
  
\- И что ты тогда сделаешь? – Наташа поёжилась, переступила ногами по полу и попыталась вжаться в меня сильнее.   
  
Ругнувшись на свою недальновидность – стоять обнажённой на холодном полу ей вряд ли было комфортно, - я подхватил её на руки и вместе с ней устроился на пушистом ковре у дивана, дав ДЖАРВИСу команду повысить в кабинете температуру.  
  
\- Ничего. Отдыхай.  
  
Она некоторое время ворочалась в моих объятиях, устраиваясь удобнее. Наконец развернулась, устроила голову на моём плече и обмякла как-то разом, будто бы у неё закончился заряд. Одной рукой она обнимала меня за шею, другой - поглаживала реактор. Ровное дыхание касалось моих ключиц.  
  
\- Там его у тебя не было.  
  
\- Потому что он не был нужен.  
  
\- Я бы хотела, чтобы его не было, - пальцы слегка сместились, и теперь она касалась шрамов.  
  
\- А я уже как-то привык, что он есть всегда.  
  
Через несколько минут она уже спала.  
  
Мы провели так минут двадцать, прежде чем ДЖАРВИС практически шёпотом сообщил мне, что Стиву осталось пройти один поворот по коридору, чтобы оказаться перед кабинетом. Но свет не горел, никаких звуков, кроме нашего с Наташей дыхания, не было, а потому, постояв пару минут, он ушёл ни с чем.   
  
Внутри кольнуло сожалением, но как-то не серьёзно. Да и ожидаемой вины не было. Ничего, что я был обязан почувствовать, по сути, совершив полноценную измену. С другой стороны, Наташа была права – это всё ещё те мы, кем нас сделал Дум, и когда стихнут временные волны, мы вновь станем прежними и перестанем быть теми, кем являемся сейчас. Измена? Объективно говоря, человек, который занимался сексом с Наташей и сейчас сидит в кабинете бывшего генерального директора СИ, перестанет существовать.   
  
Мотнув головой, чтобы избавиться от ненужных мыслей, я прижал Наташу ближе, уткнулся носом в её макушку и закрыл глаза, тоже погружаясь в дрёму.  
  
Когда через час Наташа заворочалась в моих объятиях, я не сказал ни слова. Просто отпустил её, молча надел рубашку и упорно смотрел на ночной город, пока Наташа неторопливо одевалась. Затем она подошла ко мне, огладила плечи, оставила на губах лёгкий поцелуй и ушла, неся туфли в руках.   
  
\- Джей, напомни мне, я снял наблюдение с этого кабинета или нет?  
  
-  _Нет, сэр, камера по-прежнему находится в помещении._  
  
\- Хорошо. Удали запись. Полностью эти сутки. Совсем. Никаких резервных копий и сохранений на моём личном сервере.  
  
-  _Сделано, сэр._  
  
\- Умница. И пришли сюда уборщиков.  
  
***  
Выйдя из душа, я наткнулся на тяжелый изучающий взгляд. Стив сидел на самом краю постели одетый в одни штаны и с растрепанными волосами. Между бровей залегла складка, а сцепленные в замок пальцы едва заметно подрагивали.  
  
Остановившись в дверях, продолжил вытирать волосы, открыто глядя в ответ, краем сознания отмечая, что не зря на этот раз я изменил своей привычке и захватил с собой в душ чистое белье и футболку.  
  
\- Я искал тебя весь вечер.  
  
\- Мне нужно было побыть одному.  
  
\- Я так и понял.   
  
Повисла неловкая пауза и я уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь нелепое и глупое, но Стив слегка качнул головой, все так же продолжая пристально смотреть на меня.  
  
\- Ребята рассказали, что произошло.  
  
\- Ничего не произошло, Стив. Тор помешал Думу.  
  
\- Но это не отменяет ваших воспоминаний. И после их рассказа я, кажется, могу понять, почему и ты, и Брюс, и Наташа предпочли сбежать ото всех.  
  
\- Завтра мы уже не будем помнить подробностей. Только сам факт.  
  
\- Подозреваю, что от этого вам не легче.  
  
\- Стив...  
  
\- Подойди. Пожалуйста.  
  
Помедлив пару секунд, я набросил полотенце на дверь и приблизился к постели. Стив протянул руку, и мне пришлось сделать еще шаг, чтобы встать меж его колен почти вплотную. Широкие горячие ладони скользнули по моим бокам, по коже под футболкой, сомкнулись за спиной. Стив прижался щекой к моей груди - аккурат под реактором, а для верности еще и коленями сжал.  
  
С каким-то странным равнодушием я разглядывал светлые волосы на его макушке. На самом краю сознания билась истеричная мысль, что я бесконечно люблю обнимающего меня человека. Люблю и до ужаса боюсь. Причем, как за него, так и его. Боюсь разочаровать, боюсь, что когда-нибудь он посмотрит на меня, как на пустое место. Боюсь сделать что-то не так, лишиться всего, что у нас есть, и при этом лажаю каждый чёртов раз.  
  
Но все это воспринималось будто звуки через толщу воды. Сейчас я чувствовал, что совершенно не знаю этого человека, что вижу его второй раз в жизни, что мне, откровенно говоря, плевать, что он обо мне подумает и как поступит, если я оступлюсь.  
  
В правом виске появилась тупая боль, с каждым вдохом становясь все сильнее.  
  
Стив продолжил вжиматься в меня, поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу на моей пояснице, отчего по телу разбегались мурашки и нестерпимо хотелось отстраниться и одеться. Желательно в броню.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что меня не было там. Мне жаль, что вам пришлось пережить.   
  
\- Все хорошо, Стив. Все хорошо.  
  
Объятия на миг стали железными.  
  
\- Стив, ничего этого не было. Я понимаю, что ты помнишь, но этого действительно не было. Нам нужно просто поспать, и завтра мы проснемся теми, кто мы действительно есть, - переборов себя, я обнял его за шею, прижимая к себе, успокаивающе массируя затылок пальцами и стараясь не морщиться от усиливающейся головной боли.  
  
Какое-то время Стив еще цеплялся за меня, но потом прерывисто вздохнул и отстранился, заглядывая мне в глаза.  
  
\- Как ты?  
  
В глазах напротив плескалось столько нежности и тревоги, что я даже невольно позавидовал тому себе, которым стану. Жаль только, что сам Стив не видел во мне того же. А видел ли он то же самое вообще когда-нибудь? Позволял ли я себе так на него смотреть? Почему-то вспомнить это у меня не получалось.   
  
\- Спать, Стив. Нам всем нужно поспать. Я уверен, что у тебя ломит виски до рези в глазах, - склонившись к нему, я коснулся его носа своим.  
  
Он улыбнулся, прижался губами к моим губам, подаваясь вверх, но я быстро отстранился, не позволив углубить поцелуй, и отошел, обходя кровать.  
Скользнув под одеяло, подождал, когда Стив устроится рядом, касаясь моего плеча своим, и провалился в сон сразу, как только закрыл глаза.  
  
Меня разбудил глухой вскрик рядом. После Стив резко вскинулся с моего плеча, попутно стягивая с меня одеяло. Я не стал показывать, что проснулся, прекрасно зная, что Стив будет винить себя за то, что меня разбудил. Сколько я не пытался убедить его, что кошмары - это вполне нормальное явление для людей с нашим образом жизни, которое ни коим образом не влияет на мое к нему отношение, он по-прежнему сильно расстраивался.  
  
Стив осторожно сполз с кровати, послышался шорох, потом он прошлепал голыми ногами по полу, включилась вода. Шум воды перебивал все дальнейшие звуки. На меня из ванной падал свет, слепил даже сквозь закрытые веки. Хотелось зарыться глубже в одеяла и снова уснуть, но сон пропал.   
  
Шум и плеск воды всё не стихали. Раньше этот звук непременно бы меня усыпил, но сейчас я неподвижно лежал, борясь с желанием перевернуться, чтобы скрыться от света, а потом хорошенько покрутиться в одеялах.   
  
Кошмары не были чем-то новым и удивительным. К сожалению, редко какая ночь проходила без того, чтобы я или Стив просыпались с бешено бьющимся сердцем. И хорошо если без крика – тогда оставался шанс не разбудить партнёра. Но Стив всегда был громким в этом плане, и чутким до невозможности.   
  
Внезапно погасший свет заставил меня моргнуть. Видимо, я всё же задремал, или слишком сильно задумался, что и не заметил, как вода перестала шуметь. Но, вопреки моим ожиданиям, кровать не дрогнула под чужой тяжестью. Вместо этого тишина всё длилась и длилась, кажется, целую вечность. А потом с тихим шорохом открылась и закрылась входная дверь.   
  
Сев на кровати я в полном недоумении смотрел на смятое одеяло и подушку. Проведя ладонью, почувствовал только прохладу белья.  
  
\- ДЖАРВИС?  
  
-  _Сэр?_  
  
Крутящийся в голове вопрос так и остался не заданным.   
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Я снова лёг, но подушка была тёплая, потому я спихнул её в сторону, отчего она свалилась на пол, а под себя подгрёб ту, на которой спал Стив. Он пахла цитрусовым гелем для душа и совсем немного потом. Обычно, стоило мне так сделать, как я мгновенно засыпал. А иначе бы пришлось стать жаворонком, потому что Стив верен своим привычкам и даже после того, как мы стали спать, он неизменно продолжает подниматься на пробежку в половину шестого утра. Но в этот раз сон не шёл. Я лежал и как рыба моргал, глядя на дверь, буквально слыша, с каким скрипом в моей голове вертятся шестерёнки. При всём этом внятно описать свои мысли я был не в состоянии – они состояли сплошь из неясных образов, неопределённых эмоций и искажённых воспоминаний.  
  
Я уже был готов плюнуть на попытки уснуть и уйти в мастерскую, как открылась дверь. В её проёме мелькнул силуэт Стива, и она снова закрылась. Тишины не было - на этот раз я слышал и шаркающие шаги, и сбитое дыхание. В следующее мгновение вокруг меня обвились сильные руки, стискивая в медвежьих объятиях, а в шею упёрся холодный нос.  
  
\- Ты бежал что ли? Пыхтишь, как паровоз, - мои руки сами по себе зарылись во влажные волосы. Только сейчас я почувствовал, что и кожа Стива тоже была влажная, как и ткань штанов.   
  
\- Всего пару пролётов, - хриплый еле слышный шёпот, а руки обнимают ещё крепче, хотя казалось, ну куда уж ещё то.   
  
\- А лифт на что?  
  
\- Нужно было проветрить голову.  
  
До меня только сейчас дошло, почему у него холодный нос и влажная кожа.  
  
\- Ты что, в одних штанах выходил на крышу?! – попытка отстраниться, чтобы сердито заглянуть в глаза и отчитать, провалилась – мне попросту было не пошевелиться. – Стив! – прерывистый вдох, он вжимается в меня сильнее, и я вообще-то не против, но рёбра ведь! – Стив! Там же дождь! Ты же замёрз! Давай, - мой толчок остался незамеченным. - Стив, тебе нужно согреться, так что шевелись – сейчас наберём ванну… - договорить он мне не дал, приподнялся и впился в губы, сразу пуская в ход язык.   
  
Когда он оторвался от меня, то вжался своим лбом в мой и пристально всмотрелся в глаза, для верности обхватив моё лицо крупными горячими ладонями. Не знаю, что он там искал и что в итоге увидел, но в его глазах отразилась смущённая улыбка. И мне снова стало жутко неловко видеть столько нежности, направленной исключительно на меня. Чтобы отвлечься, я прижался к его губам, притягивая его к себе и переворачиваясь, чтобы он оказался сверху. Привычная тяжесть подействовала умиротворяюще и усыпляюще. Впрочем, не у одного меня закрывались глаза. Стив, оставив на моих губах ещё несколько лёгких поцелуев, сполз немного в бок, устроил голову на моей груди – совсем рядом с реактором и мгновенно уснул.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hennessy Ellipse относится к категории относительно недорогих элитных коллекционных коньяков. Для его производства используются спирты, отобранные семью поколениями семейства Фийу, которым принадлежит марка. Крепость Hennessy Ellipse – 43,5%, всего разлито две тысячи бутылок, каждая их которых сделана из хрусталя. Цена одной бутылки равна 8 тысячам долларов.


End file.
